Sleep
by yami4eva91
Summary: What happens after the movie? Just a short little fic.... Or maybe not.Wouldn't Roux be cute when he's sleeping? REVIEWERS CHOICE BETWEEN TWO STORYLINES!
1. Chapter 1: Sleep

Chap 1: Sleep

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Chocolat fic and it would not stop bugging me until I wrote it down. This fic is set after the movie (obviously) Please be gentle with your reviews, I am fragile and break easily.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chocolat I wouldn't be here writing this fic now would I?

After Roux had entered the chocolaterie the only thing they seemed to do was sit and talk while Vianne served the odd customer from whom Roux received several curious stares. They kept talking until it was dark and Roux helped Vianne close the shop for the night. Anouk wanted to hear what Roux had been doing for the past few months but now it was time for all of them to go to bed, as Vianne had to open the chocolaterie early the next day.

The three of them headed up the stairs. Anouk and Vianne changed into their nightclothes in one room while Roux donned an old jumper and baggy pants and climbed into bed before the girls got out of the other room, Roux wriggled over to the middle of the bed where he quickly fell asleep. When the girls came out in their nightclothes they almost burst out laughing at the sight of Roux sprawled in the middle of the bed. "Come on Anouk get into bed, you've promised to help Josephine in the café and me in the shop tomorrow remember?" Vianne said as she climbed in under the covers and snuggled in beside the sleeping Roux.Anouk sighed huffily, but crept into bed on the other side of Roux; they soon were both fast asleep.

Vianne awoke the next morning staring at a blue woolen jumper and feeling warm breaths on top of her forehead, she was confused for a minute, her thoughts still befuddled by sleep, but then they cleared as she remembered Roux. He had moved during the night, wrapping his arms around her in a sort of bear hug. Vianne gazed up at him burning his face in her memory in case she woke up and it all turned out to be a dream. She soon made a move to get out of bed and almost accomplished it when Roux suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist, surprising her and pulling her back into bed. Roux leaned his head on her shoulder and mumbled directly in her ear in a sleepy voice "Now you didn't think you could escape without saying a proper good morning now did you?"

She let out a muffled laugh, careful not to wake Anouk up. "Oh, and what in your opinion is a proper good morning?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe you could answer that for me?" "I guess I could" She twisted around in his arms and gave him a long, deep kiss before springing out of the bed, saying "Good morning" before going and having a shower and getting changed.

Roux mumbled half to himself "Good enough." He then turned over and went back to sleep.

A/N: Well, was it good? I might do a second chapter, if you think I should please tell me, If not well then that's that. Review please, your comments will do me good, but flamers will be dipped in chocolate and thrown to wolves!


	2. Chapter 2:Decisions decisions!

A/N: A big hello out there to all my faithful reviewers of the first chapter of this fic, you guys made me feel all happy and gooey inside each time I read one of your reviews :D

Now getting to the point, some of you wanted me to continue on with this fic, and my friend PaddySnuffles (once again THANKS!) gave me an idea in her review… which made me keep on thinking about it… and drove me mad because I was picturing it happening on my head! And it drove me bonkers!

* * *

Now I have two ideas here…

1)Vianne's dad finds her and wants to take her back home with him… and leave Roux behind (I know I know… evil dad… but he might come around) and of course Roux (yay!) comes to the rescue and goes to find her and Anouk

2) This one is basically the same storyline BUT instead of the father he's Anouk's dad instead … and I don't think he'll come around as easily or without a fight...

* * *

So there you have it, the two storylines I picked out from my jumbled and messy thoughts, so do review and please tell me which one you like the most or which one has the most appeal… and would you guys like if Serge (if that's how you spell it) came back before the dad/Anouk's dad came back and tried to get Josephine back!... I know that's pushing it a bit too far... ignore me… so just review and tell me which one you like please! 


End file.
